Corticotropin releasing factor (CRF) or hormone (CRH) is one of several neurohormones synthesized by specific hypothalamic nuclei in the brain where it activates the transcription of the pro-opiomelanocortin (POMC) gene resulting in release of adrenocorticotropic hormone (ACTH) and beta-endorphin from anterior pituitary cells (Vale et al, Science 213, 1394-1397 (1981)). The fundamental role of CRF is to prepare the organism for an appropriate response to various stressors such as physical trauma, insults of the immune system and social interactions. CRF also has CNS effects by acting at higher centers in the brain, particularly cortical regions where there is a widespread distribution of CRF neurons. CRF is believed to be a key intermediary in communication between the immune, central nervous, endocrine and cardiovascular systems (Sapolsky et al, Science 238, 522-524 (1987)). The role played by CRF in integrating the response of the immune system to physiological, psychological and immunological stressors has been described in the art, e.g. J. E. Blalock, Physiological Reviews 69, 1 (1989) and J. E. Morley, Life Sci. 41, 527 (1987).
CRF antagonists are effective in the treatment of a wide range of stress-related illnesses, mood disorders such as depression, major depressive disorder, single episode depression, recurrent depression, child abuse induced depression, postpartum depression, dysthemia, bipolar disorder and cyclothymia; chronic fatigue syndrome; eating disorders such as obesity, anorexia and bulimia nervosa; generalized anxiety disorder; panic disorder; phobias; obsessive-compulsive disorder; post-traumatic stress disorder; pain perception such as fibromyalgia; headache; stress-induced gastrointestinal dysfunction such as irritable bowel syndrome (IBS), colonic hypersensitivity or spastic colon; hemorrhagic stress; ulcers; stress-induced psychotic episodes; inflammatory disorders such as rheumatoid arthritis and osteoarthritis; asthma; psoriasis; allergies; premature birth; hypertension; congestive heart failure; sleep disorders; neurodegenerative diseases such as Alzheimer's disease, senile dementia, Parkinson's disease and Huntington's disease; head or spinal cord trauma; ischemic neuronal damage; excitotoxic neuronal damage; epilepsy; stroke; psychosocial dwarfism; chemical dependencies and addictions; drug and alcohol withdrawal symptoms; stress-induced immune dysfunctions; immune suppression and stress-induced infections; cardiovascular or heart related diseases; fertility problems; and/or human immunodeficiency virus infections.
Accordingly clinical data suggests that CRF receptor antagonists may represent novel antidepressants and/or anxiolytic drugs that may be useful in the treatment of the neuropsychiatric disorders manifesting hypersecretion of CRF. Effective and specific antagonists of CRF are desired as potentially valuable therapeutic agents for the treatment of psychiatric disorders and neurological diseases.